


Приоритеты

by Tyusha



Series: Драбблы с Усоппом [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Crew as Family, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Shanks is an uncle, Usopp is a baby
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Series: Драбблы с Усоппом [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915177
Kudos: 4





	Приоритеты

\- Ты похорошела с нашей прошлой встречи, - Шанкс улыбнулся и поцеловал Банкину в щеку.   
\- Ну еще бы, я выдавила из себя целого человека, пока тебя не было.   
\- Да уж, килограмм двадцать сбросила? - засмеялся Шанкс, но прикусил язык, когда подошедший близко Бекмен дал ему подзатыльник.   
\- Ты всегда была прекрасна, - улыбнулся тот, а Шанкс только покачал головой и пробурчал под нос что-то про уважение к капитану.   
\- Ты не передумала? - спросил он вместо этого.   
\- Не передумала ли бросить самого дорогого человечика и вернуться к вам? - Банкина покачала головой. - Я уже все решила, капитан. Лучше забери с собой вон того балбеса.   
Она улыбнулась и кивнула в сторону окна. Ясопп шел в сторону дома, неся на плечах ребенка - общего сына одних из ближайших друзей Шанкса. Сам он не понимал, как можно променять море - на сушу, корабль - на маленький разваливающийся дом, друзей - на ребенка, но уважал и поддерживал любое их решение.   
\- Хеееей, неужто это наш любимый капитан в гости пожаловал? - Ясопп тем временем успел зайти в дом, присев на пороге и подняв руку над головой ребенка. Шанкс отсалютировал кружкой. С чаем, потому что ничего покрепче в доме друзей не водилось (Усопп стал слишком любопытным, так что все оружие приходится прятать, а алкоголь легче просто не держать, - объяснила ему Банкина).   
\- И тебе привет, мелкий, - улыбнулся Шанкс ребенку, которого Ясопп опустил на пол. Даже в год ребенок был явно похож на своего отца. Топтался на месте в ярком желтом комбинезоне и грыз палец. Шанкс не был уверен, есть ли у него зубы, чтобы грызть, но тот был явно поглощен занятием. И смотрел прямо на него. От этого взгляда Шанксу стало не по себе, он никогда не умел обращаться с детьми - с теми, кто еще не может внятно рассказать, что хочет или что случилось.   
\- Кажется, ты ему понравился, - хмыкнул Бекмен.   
\- И правда. Чтобы Усопп и вот так замер - это новенькое, - Ясопп засмеялся и взлохматил волосы сына. То ли от прикосновения, то ли от голоса отца ребенок ожил, встрепенулся и потянул руки в его, Шанковскую, сторону.   
\- Да!   
\- Э?  
\- Да! - повторил ребенок.   
\- Э? - переспросил Шанкс.   
Банкина фыркнула за спиной:   
\- Он просится на руки.   
\- Где-то я слышал, что дети не любят чужаков, - покачал он головой, но все же поднял ребенка за бока, поставил себе на колени. Маленькие ручки потянулись к его лицу, и Шанкс нагнулся ближе, подставляясь. Ему было интересно, что привлекло внимание. Может, шрам? Разве он не должен пугать?   
Но ребенок даже не смотрел на его лицо. Положил ладошки на макушку, погладил. Взял волосы в кулак - Шанкс стоически стерпел и даже не взвыл, чтобы не пугать - понюхал, попробовал. Потоптался на коленях и подошел ближе, прильнул к груди и расслабился.   
\- Ты ему и правда нравишься, капитан, - Банкина попыталась разжать кулак сына, в котором тот держал клок волос Шанкса. - По крайней мере часть тебя. Усопп, отпусти капитана.   
\- Ка..тан? - спросил ребенок. Банкина кивнула.   
\- Ты же не хочешь, чтобы его волосики стали некрасивыми? Не стоит портить лучшее, что есть в человеке.   
Рбенок кивнул, и Шанкс почувствовал, как расслабляется хватка. Как маленькие ладошки поглаживают его по голове.


End file.
